Twiligth Heaven Academy
by xxxBookWormxxx
Summary: What will happen when Bella dies, and soon she ends up in 'TWILIGTH HEAVEN ACADEMY',ExB,RxE,JxA Lothe, Friendships and a possibility of LOVE? PLEASE READ CRAP SUMMERY
1. The Tragety

**Hey guys/girls, hope you like my story**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bpov:**

Me and my buds Jacob,Sam and Victoria where all out celebrating the beginning of the New year. It was past midnight when the tragedy happen and we where pretty all wasted, i was walking in the middle of the road walking in a more or less straight line,suddenly from not so far i saw a white flashing light, i could hear Jake shouting beside me

''Bella get out of the way''.

Before i had a chance to react

"Bam". The last thing i heared was my friends screaming my name.

I felt like if i where floating on fluffy clouds.I opened my eye lids and sat up, trying to remember what had happened,then it hit me i was hit by a speeding car.I looked around at my surrounding thinking i was in the hospital, but to my surprised, all i saw in front of me standing high was black gates and on top in gold it read 'Welcome to Twilight Heaven academy'.

I gasped, am i dreaming, i pinched my self to see if i where awake

"ow". Nope not dreaming, i heared someone chuckle,i shifted my gaze from the sign and to the direction where the sound came from.

In front of me was a small girl with black spiked up hair,she was wearing a purple wrap dress and wedge heels, Smiling widely at me, which kind of freaked me out, and beside her was one of the most beautiful girls i have ever seen, she had long blond hair,blue eyes she wore a tight, red t-shirt, black waist coat, tight, black, skinny jeans and red flats. She looked at the girl beside her and rolled her eyes.

"Alice stop smiling at her like that shes going to freak out".She wispered to her, while nudging her sides. It didnt work, because her smile only grew bigger. She suprised me by embracing me into a hug.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon,you must be Isabella swan, OMG where gonna be best friends".She screamed into my face.I was amazed at her enthusiasm. It was really funny. It _sort of _cheered me up.

"Umm-m, h-i". I said shyly, not knowing what to say.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but call me Rose". The blond said, while giving me a hug.

"Urr, where am i". I said once she released both exchanged looks with each other and then turned back to me.

" Okay, we don't know how to explain, but-". Rose answered but was cutt of by Alice.

"-Ur in HEAVEN". She jumped up and down.

Shit, I must have not survived the car accident, then I gasped, looking back at them with teary eyes.

" _Heaven, the-n, i-m i-m, an-". _I stuttered.

" An angel,". Rose said finishing off my sentence.

I looked at both of them, each holding on to my arm and looked at my surroundings. The black gates still standing their and on top it read Welcome to Twilight Heaven Academy. I looked back at Alice and Rose, with wide teary eyes. _I'm in heaven, heaven,heaven._ I thought to my self, and a grin plastered my face.

" I'm in heaven". I said for the billionth time. They both nodded their heads, and each took hold of my arm and lead me into the now open gates...............

**Find out what happens next...........**

**Review plz**


	2. walking into the gates

**HEY GUYS/GIRLS HOPE YOU ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**

_and lead me into the now open gates..............._

"Hey girls, I thought that in heaven you have fun and can do anything you like". I asked them as we headed to our dorms rooms.

As soon as i entered the gates Alice and Rosalie had told me everything about HEAVEN. Apparently Twilight Heaven Academy, is the famous place that only lucky people go to, like myself. They also told me that we have powers, like Alice can manipulate, and also she can see the future. Rose can give people make overs and can freeze time. I on the other hand has no powers...yet. Also we never grow, so that means ill stay eighteen forever.

" Trust us, your going to have a blast, but as we told you their are rules". Alice said. She said. Ah yes the rules.

1)No using your powers.

2) No going out after car few.

3)No contacting any Humans.

" Ready to see your room Bella". Rose said as she opened the door to my new room. I nodded my head, and followed both of them into the room.

I gasped at what I saw in front of me. It was as if it was made for me. The walls where painted blue, their high up on the celling sparkling was a the corner their was a bookshelf and a desk with a chair, the carpets was a soft colour of grey, and in the middle was a white bed. It felt like home.

"Do you like it". Rosalie asked. Her and Alice where looking at me for my answer.

"No, I LOVE IT". I answered while jumping on the bed. I looked up at them and saw them grinning at me.

" So Bella, you ready for school". Alice said. I looked at her confused. I haven't been here more than 4 hours and they already say I'm going to go to school.

" _School_". I wispered. They both looked at me and rolled their eyes.

" Yes school, the kids should be in the cafeteria by now, so come on you must be starved". Rose said while looking at her Rolex watch.

I just sat their frozen, more than 100 questions going through my mind at once. What would the school kids think of me? Will they accept me? How will they treat me?.

As if Alice read my mind spoke

" Don't worry they will love you, especially the boys". She winked at me, and pulled me along with her out to the cafeteria............

**Review plz, I'm sorry if its short but ill write longer ones, since its the holidays........**


	3. Cafateria

**BellaPov:**

As we headed to the cafeteria, Rose and Alice, had told me that they each had boyfriends named Emmet and Jasper, and they also had a friend named Edward.

" Your gonna love them".Rose said.

" Okay, ready". Alice asked, when we where outside of the cafeteria doors.

I nodded, and Alice and Rose led me into the cafeteria. As soon as i entered, all heads turned our way. I took a deep breath as i walked behind Rose and Alice, who were walking to a table seated with three boys.

" Bella, id like you to meet my friends, Edward and Emmet and my boyfriend Jasper. Guys this is Bella". Alice said.

" Hi". I said shyly.

" Awe, shes so adorable, i think her and Eddie boy would make a great couple, by the way I'm Emmet".

I looked at him , he had brown hair, with chocolate eyes, he had humongous arms the size of a bear. Talk about muscles, no wonder why Rosalie went for him, he reminded me of a teddy bear. I looked over at Jasper to see him grinning like an idiot at Alice, and her doing the same, he had blond hair, his sharp features made him rugged and just plain beautiful at the same time, his blue eyes looked at me and I quickly turned my attention to the third guy who I assumed was Edward, and I felt like I had the wind knocked out of had bronze hair that stuck out everywhere but it suited him perfectly, I would ordinarily say that handsome is a more fitting description for the male species, but his looks were almost blindingly perfect. He was staring at me, but when he noticed my oogling , I blushed and sat in between Alice and Rosalie.

" So Bella how did you die". Emmet asked, Rose looked at him and he frowned at her exppresion.

" Don't worry Rose, its alright-". I said and then continued after taking a deep breath "- I was out celebrating new years eve, and we where all pretty wasted, that I didn't see a car coming towards me as i was walking in the middle of the road-" I gulped "-and then the next thing you know BAM". While I was explaining them what had happen, I didn't notice that I had tears coming out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, and looked up at them to see that Rose and Alice also had tears out of their eyes and also the boys with sad faces.

I smiled a warmly smile at them, to show that it was alright but it didnt work because Alice and Rosalie both ebrace me into a hug.

" You where so young". Rose said.

" Yh". Alice agreed, with Rose

" Hey, it doesn't matter anymore, it was time for me to die.". I said when they let go of me. The boys stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

" You two are like the sisters I never had, and theirs no going back especially now". I said taking both of their hands. I didn't noticed until now that the whole cafeteria grew quiet, and when I looked up at them they quickly continued on what they where doing.

Once we had all calmed down, we all started to discuss each others powers.

" Jasper here can control peoples emotion, Emmet is extremely strong, and can lift anything". Emmet then lifted the table to show off his powers. I squealed, when he put us down. Edward chuckled, which made me swoon over him more.

" And Edward, well Edward, can do anything he likes". Jasper said.

" _Lucky bastard_". Emmet muttered under his breath, which made me choke trying to cover a chuckle. Edward smiled his crooked smile, which would make any of the girl population faint, especially me.

" Its true-" . He said but was rudely interrupted.

" Hey" , I looked over to our intruder, and glared at him. He looked a bit taken aback but continued.

" I'm Mike, you must me Isabella".

" _Its Bella_". I said with gritted teeth. Everyone at the table snickered at my reaction.

" So um, you wanna go out sometime".._He spoke, with so much confident_. I thought to my self. Mike had blue eyes and a face like a baby, but by the look on his face he looked like one of those jerks.

" No thank you, Mike". I said turning away from him. He sighed, and once i heard his footsteps faint Edward continued like nothing had happen.

" Anyway, I am the powerful angles around in heaven". He explained.

" OOO, that reminds me that we, have to go shopping Bella for your things". Alice said.

" Shopping, you have stores in Heaven". I asked.

" No, not any stores,but GUCCI,PRADA,CHANEL...". Rose said. I grinned at them but frowned, they both questioned my sudden change of expression.

" But I dont have any money,". I answered. They both giggled,

" Bella honey, we don't need money, we only need a student card, which you will get after lunch-,". Alice said.

"-Then we can go shopping". Rose finished of the sentenced. My face instantly Brighton at their words.

For the rest of the lunch I got to learn more and more about each of them. Apparently me and Edward have so many things in common like we both like reading books, we both like the film Kingdom Of Heaven. I frowned when the bell rang, but Edward said that everyone should meet us in his made my insides happy and exited, Jasper laugh at my emotion, I blushed and looked away because Alice was saying her 'goodbye' and i didn't want to intrude in their her and Rosalie finished, saying goodbye to their boyfriends we all walked towards the office were I will collect my student card, so we could go shopping......

**REVIEW PLZZZ **

**OOO CANT WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER MY SELF LOL.**


	4. Cafateria Epov

**EdwardPov:**

As I walked in the cafeteria, all eyes turned to stare at me. Well only the girls, the boys where all glaring a me. I rolled my eyes, why wouldn't they stare, I am the most hottest guy angel ever.

" Edward,". Emmet greeted, as soon as i sat down on my usual table with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. But their was no sign of the girls anywhere.

" Hey Em, Wheres the girls". I asked.

" There's a new girl, and Alice and Rosalie are going to befriend her". Jasper answered, because Emmet was to busy enjoying his pudding.

'o'. I mouthed to show them i understood.

My stomach rumbled, so i decided to get something to eat.

" ill be right back". I mentioned to them, they both nodded, and continued to eat.

As i made my way to the line, i didn't need to wait since all the girls that where lining up made their way for me.

I smiled my famous crooked smile at them which made any girl swoon, and heard them wispering " Hes so hot", or "I wish he dated,so i could ask him out". I have never dated anyone ever since i had no interest in anyone before.

After I purchased my food, as i was heading back to my friends i heared a group of guys at a table discussing about the new girl.

" Yh man shes really hot". One of the guys in my biology class pointed whats his name..... Mike.

" Hey guys, i heard Mike and them over their, pointed out that the new girls hot". I said to Jasper and Emmet.

Before they could have a chance to answer, the doors to the cafeteria open and everyone turned to stare.

Rose and Alice came in and trailing behind them was the most gourgouest girl i have ever seen.

She had brown chocolate eyes and long brown hair that came just above her waist. She wore a white dress, that was provided by the academy to the new ones.

I swallowed hard, they where approaching our table. Once they did, Alice introduced us to her

"Bella, id like you to meet my friends, Edward and Emmet and my boyfriend Jasper. Guys this is Bella". Alice said.

" Hi". she said shyly. Emmet noticed my ogling, and decided to tease me.

" Awe, shes so adorable, i think her and Eddie boy would make a great couple, by the way I'm Emmet". I glared at him.

.When I stopped glaring at him, I turned to Bella to see her staring at me. Once she noticed, she was caught ogling, a adorable blushed spread across her beautiful cheeks as she sat opposite me.

" So Bella how did you die". Emmet asked, Rose looked at him and he frowned at her expression. I couldn't believehe asked her that, I knew he was dumb but not as dum to asked her that.

" Don't worry Rose, its alright-". she said, and continued."- I was out celebrating new years eve, and we where all pretty wasted, that I didn't see a car coming towards me as i was walking in the middle of the road-" I noticed a few tears escaped her eyes, and all I wanted to do was go and comfort her,but couldn't since I berely know her. "-and then the next thing you know BAM". Once she finished she looked at us and smiled warmly at us to show she as okay, but it didn't work since Rose and Alice embraced her into a hug.

" You where so young". Rose said.

" Yh". Alice agreed, with Rose

" Hey, it doesn't matter anymore, it was time for me to die.". She said when they let go of me. We stayed quiet, Not knowing what to say.

" You two are like the sisters I never had, and theirs no going back especially now". Bella said taking both of their hands.

I didn't noticed until now that the whole cafeteria grew quiet, and when she looked up at them they quickly continued on what they where doing.

Once we all calmed down thanks to Jaspers powers we discussed each others powers.

When it came to my powers i couldn't help but brag. I started to explain to her that, i am the powerful angel in heaven, when Mike interrupted.

" Hey" He said, I looked back at Bella to see her glaring at him which made me smile.

" Im Mike, you must be Isabella". He said, if it wasn't to Bella's reaction I would used my powers on him.

" Its Bella". She said through gritted teeth. I was biting the inside of my cheeks, to keep myself from laughing.

" So um, you wanna go out sometime". He asked her. I clenched my jaw together. _I'm I jelouse._ I thought to my self.

" No thank you Mike". She said turning back to us, once Mike walked away I continued like nothing had happen.

We talked until the end of lunch. Apparently Bella and I have so many things in common, I think i really really like her. She frowned when the bell went, but i assured her that everyone should come back to my dorm room and chill out. Once the girls where out of hearing, Emmet and Jasper kept teasing me on and on about me liking Bella.

" Edward likes Bella" They both sang in the hall way, which was full of people. Everyone stared in shock, as we passed them.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoO**

I was sitting in Calculus when the teacher told me that the principle, wanted to speak with. I wonder what boldy wants now. I stood up and walked out the door, and ran to the principle office. When i reached their, I knocked on the door.

" Come in".........


	5. Dark Angles

**Bellapov:**

I walked into the main office with Alice and Rosalie, as soon as i walked inn the lady at the receptionist looked up from the file she was reading at stared at me, her expression read shocked.

" Ma--y i hel-p y-ou". She stuttered, I looked at her name tag that read Mrs copes. She had red hair, and big frame glasses that covered her green eyes.

" I'm Isabella, i'm here to collect my schedule and student card", I asked politely. She looked at me wide eyed before nervously shuffling through some papers until she stopped, and handed me my class schedule and card.

I smiled before walking out of the administers office with Alice and Rose.

" What was that about" I ask them, they both shrug innocently. I looked at them curiously before shaking it of.

" Hey, aren't you two supposed to be in class", I mentioned, as they pulled me into the first shop they saw.

" Nope, we got a free day because they wanted us to show you around". Rosalie said.

After they showed me around and buying me new clothes, we settled in the food court when all of the sudden.....

**EdwardPov:**

_"come in"...._

I opened the door to the office and sat down opposite Carslie.

" Hey whats up", I asked wondering what he wanted, usually whenever their was trouble around he would always call me and tell me to take care of it, but so far I didn't see any.

" Well, I dont know how to tell you this but the new girl Isabella, shes very powerful and I need you to help her around, you know with her powers and all". He explained.

" How powerful". I asked not liking where this is going

" Your rank powerful", He said bracing himself for the outburst

" WHAT, HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE". I knew I was being stubborn, but I couldn't help it, no one is powerful like me.

" Edward, you know that it was going to happen one day". He said trying to calm me down. I sighed and knew he was right,

" You need to help her Edward, you and her are our only hope, to protect the Academy". I nodded and before he could say anything I half walked half ran out of the office.

I need to find Bella, to see if she's okay. Alice and Rosalie had mentioned that they where going to take her shopping.

**BellaPov:**

5 Dark angels fell from the roof, surrounding me, Alice and Rose.

" Bella stand behind me", Rosalie shouted, as Alice and her stood in front of me.

" Give me the girl, and no one will get hurt", A heared deep voice said,

" No way, a-hole". Alice sneered.

" Fine have it your way then". Before I knew it, Alice and Rosalie no longer stood infront of me. I was left on my own,

" Perfectic", the same man spoke as he chuckled evily. I was beyond angry, before I knew what was happening Fire balls appeared in my hand, I didn't think twice when I started to throw it at them, watching them one by one, turning into ashes.

" BELLA LOOK OUT", I heared Edwards velvet voice call from he distance.

Before I knew what was happening I was knocked to the ground and everything turn black.

**EdwardPov:**

I watched in horror as one of the dark angels, knocked Bella to the ground. He turned to me, and before he could attack, I shot my right arm making him, hit the wall and turn into ash. I ran to Bella's side, where Alice and Rosalie now stood. I gently picked her up, and ran full speed to the towns hospital........


	6. Getting closer

**BellaPov:**

I woke up in an Unfamiliar room. I sat up and noticed I was lying in an hospital bed,

" Bella are you alright". A squeaky voice startled me. I looked to my right and saw Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all standing beside me.

" Yh, I'm alright, what happen and who were they" I asked as all the memories from the food court came back to me.

" One of the Dark Angles hit your head pretty bad". Rosalie said in disgust. I gulped, could heaven possibly have dark creatures in it.

" Are their mo-re", I said, my voice shaking a bit. As I touched the back of my head for any injuries only to find none.

" We healed it for you and yes, their are. Dark angles are one of the most powerful creatures, your lucky you found your powers before they had a chance to take you", Emmett who was trying to smooth Rosalie answered.

I looked at my hands and remembered the fireballs that shot out of them, I examined them both and try and make it do it again but nothing happen. _How do I make it work._

" They only come out when your mad". Edward said answering my thought. I looked at him and saw that he had a fireball in his right hand.

" You and I are the same Bella, we are both powerful thats why they wanted you". He said as he sat on a chair next to the bed.

" Why". I questioned. I heared him sigh.

" Bella, don't you see, if they take me or you, they have power and with power they can rule the academy and the underworld". He explained to me as if I was a 6 year old. I scowled at him. I looked to the others and saw that they no longer where in the room.

" Look um sorry if i'm being rude, its just that this is going to be a lot harder than i thought". He apologized. I nodded to say that he was forgiven.

" Come on, lets go before where late for class". He mentioned, as he help me get up. I looked down at my outfit to see that I no longer wore the white dress, only to be replaced by a pair of dark blue demin jeans, a blue cartigon , the white shoes that I wore before where replaced by black heels. I wondered if Rosalie had anything to do with this.I glanced at my watched that came with the outfit and noticed that it was around 8:30Am

I looked at Edward to see him too studying my outfit. He quickly looked up at my face when he notice that I was looking at him. I smiled when he blushed, and pulled him, out of the hospital doors.

" Soo, what else can we do", I asked breaking the awkward silence.

" Well we can do anything we like for example, you already experience the fire balls, we also freeze things, shield things, teleport things, also we can run 10 times faster than any other angels", he began

" Okay, okay I get the point". I laughed.

" Hey I race you to school, last one their is a loser", he said all while running, he wasn't joking when he said we ran faster than other Angels, as I ran, I began to see that everything to me was becoming a blur.

" Cool". I said, as I ran past Edward. We came to an hault outside of the school building.

" That was awesome, loser". I said.

" Never in my 30 years had I ever came across someone faster than me". He looked at me amaze.

" How long have you been in the academy". I asked, he was about to say something but was cutt of by the bell ringing signaling that we should get to our first class.

" I'll tell you later on but right now we need to get to class, we both have History together come on". He said all while pulling me to our first class. As we entered the class room, all the wispering died down and everyone began clapping. I looked around to see Alice and Jasper in the class cheering as well. I blushed as I sat beside Edward and Alice.

History was not like as I thought, we acually get to time travel back to the past and acually see what really happen, since the incident yesterday we couldn't time travel today but the teacher promise us that we would next lesson.

" Wow, acually time travel", I said as we made our way to our next class.

" Yep", Alice said popping the 'p'.

Our next class together was Dark arts. They taught us how to protect oneself from them. During the class, Edward tought me how to shield, it was actually fascinating, if I really focus on shielding something a blue bubble appears around the person or object.

During lunch Edward and I sat besides each other alone on a table, far way from anyone. He told me how he's been in the academy for 31years, he also told me he didn't remember how he died but only knew that he was killed by some type of disease.

" Do you remember your family", I asked him, he shook his head no.

" The only thing I remember about my family is that my mum and dad died, I had no brothers or sisters and that I only had a few friends". I told him, he put his hand around me to comfort me.

" Hey, I'm just saying this but if you get killed here what happens to you", I asked.

" You know I don't really know", He told me truthfully.

" EDWARD, BELLA". I turned my head away from Edward to see Alice running up to us.

" What happen is everything alright". I said once she came in ear shot.

" No, their coming", She said.

" Who Alice", Edward shook her.

" Werewolf's"..........................

* * *

**I wonder whos in the werewolf pack ooooooo**

**Review plzzz**


	7. Mutts and is it Love?

**Im so sorry that i updated so late is just that i have my work experience and lots of homework, again im sorry hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

**

* * *

**

**Bellapov**:

" Werewolf's".... Suddenly Edward secured his arm around my waste. But i didn't take any notice of how an electricity ran through us.

" what seriously, werewolf's", I asked Alice she shook her head furiously indicating yes. I looked up at Edward to see that his jaw was clenched and eyes tightly shut. His grip on my waste tightened,

" What possibly would they want, we have an treaty nd we-", Edwards sentence cutt of when their was a loud crash on the far end of the cafeteria. I looked up startled expecting little dogs to come in and run around but what i saw, i was not expecting, what i saw made my vision blur, the last thing i heard was Edwards and Alice's voice shouting my name,before blackness fell upon me.

I could barely hear shouting coming from the distance. I managed to open my eyes to see that i was still in the cafeteria. I tryed to remember what happen, suddenly it all came back to me, werewolf, fainting....JAKE.

Turning my head, i saw that Carlise was here, and he and what i assumed was the leader of the wearwofls where in a seriouse argument. I looked around, searching furiously for Jake and saw that he was trying to get pass Edward and Emmett,

" Jake", as soon as i said that Edward saw me and came rushing to my side.

" Bella are you ok, what happened? why did you faint?", i took barely notice of him and ran to Jake who was now restrained by both Jasper and Emmett.

" Jakey", pushing both of Jasper and Emmett out of the way, i ran straight into a rock hard chest.

" Bells, im so glad to see you".

**EPov**:

" Bells, im so glad to see you". He makes me sick, who does he think he is, showing up here and stealing away my Bella. _yh i said it my Bella, mine, mine, mine._

I marched up to them, my hands fist tightly into balls by my side.

" Bella, what do you think your doing", i gritted through my teeth, ignoring the glare 'Jakeys' giving me. Bella looked up at me, angry.

" What do you mean, i cant even hug my bestest friend now". I returned the glare she was giving me,

" You mean your best friends with this _mutt_", i sneered.

" Watch it pretty boy, before that face of yours ain't gonna be pretty", he moved Bella aside, and we stood glaring at each other with hatred.

In the corner of my eyes i saw in Bella's hand red, before i could prevent what was happening me and Jake where thrown on the opposite directions.

BellaPOV:

Watching them two made me really angry and before I knew it, my hands where glowing red and I watched as Edward and Jake where thrown both aside.

" Ouch what was that for, bells", Jacob said while rubbing the back of his neck, Edward stood up quickly looked at me with an expression that was unreadable and too fast for any one but me to see ran out the cafeteria doors. I felt guilty and was that an ache in my heart. Was i falling in love with Edward.

" Bells". I heared a wisper, i looked to Jacob and Found that he was looking at me concerned written on his face.

" I'm sorry Jake, i got to talk to Edward". Before he could prevent a word, i was running after Edward.......

* * *

Review plzzzzzzz


	8. MESSAGE ALERT

ALRIGHT GUYS, I AM VERY SORRY TO ANNOUNCE THIS BUT MY HEART IS NO LONGER INTO THIS STORY, I AM WILLING TO GIVE IT UP TO SOMEONE WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS STORY AND WOULD NOT ABANDONED IT LIKE I DID. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT IT. Lol, 'TEARS'

Please check out my profile.


End file.
